Night Time Excursions
by aww-frak-it
Summary: Kahlan wants to know where Cara goes at night. Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, prompts: curiosity, lending a hand.


**Disclaimer: **It ain't my sandbox baby, I'm just crashing to create a little havoc, and have a little fun with other people's toys. Although, if Terry Goodkind/ABC/Disney wanted to let me keep Cara and Kahlan, I'd be ever so grateful :-D

* * *

><p>Cara often stole away from camp. Sometimes she was gone for a few candle marks, other times she was gone all night. Just as Zedd eating more food than anyone else and Richard stopping to help every damsel in distress that crossed their path, it was a fact.<p>

When Cara would pick up her bow and say she needed more food than just the dried meat and bread they carried, Kahlan knew she wouldn't be gone long. But when she left without it, Kahlan knew that she wouldn't be back until morning.

When she'd arrive back at camp the next day, with a spring in her step and in a lighter mood than normal, with freshly washed hair and smelling fresher than bathing in a lake could provide, Kahlan had an idea where she disappeared to. But when she'd leave with her bow, only to return empty handed, Kahlan couldn't begin to imagine where she went.

Kahlan couldn't take it anymore; her desire to know what Cara was doing when she claimed she was hunting was slowly driving her mad. So as she woke Richard for his watch, she told him Cara had been gone a while, and she was a little worried, so was going to try to find her. Richard of course offered to wake Zedd to take over his watch so that he could accompany her, but she needed to do this alone. Waving off the Seeker's concern, she told him she couldn't imagine Cara had gone far, and she'd be able to follow her tracks just fine. He'd nodded, trusting her judgment as he always did, and told her to be careful.

When she found her, she wished she'd stayed back at camp. She wished she'd never seen Cara sat with her back against a tree just out of earshot of the others, in a clearing surrounded by tall bushes with her eyes close, her leathers loosened and her hand inside them, working furiously between her thighs.

Shocked, embarrassed and somewhat ashamed of herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her, she'd turned away, fully prepared to return to camp and forget she ever even left. But then she heard the soft and needy whimpers coming from Cara. She never would've imagined that Cara was capable of making such gentle noises, and she needed to hear more.

Kahlan crept closer, trying to be as silent as possible as not to be caught, and tried to keep her breathing even and quiet. But as Cara brought her free hand to her breasts and squeezed roughly, Kahlan gasped. Loudly. Cara's eyes shot open and instantly found Kahlan, and as she stilled her hand, she asked, "Kahlan, what are you doing here?"

Mortified at being caught, Kahlan struggled to find words, trying several times before she was able to mutter a feeble "I was worried."

"Worried," Cara said as she freed her hand from her leathers. "Why would you be worried about me? I'm fully able to protect myself."

Slowly, tentatively stepping from behind the bushes, Kahlan said, "You've been gone a while. Longer than normal."

"Yes, well, it seems I'm having difficulty bringing myself to release tonight," she said accusingly, as if it was somehow Kahlan's fault.

As Cara moved to tighten her leather, Kahlan felt panic start to rise in her chest. She didn't want Cara to lace up her leather, she didn't want her to return to camp frustrated and unsatisfied. In fact, she wanted- "Maybe I can help?" she asked, her eyes going wide at the words that tumbled eagerly from her mouth.

Cara's hands froze on her laces, and she looked at Kahlan sharply. "You…want to help?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Kahlan said, stepping closer to Cara and dropping to her knees beside her.

"Kahlan," she started, only to have her breath stolen as Kahlan laid a hand on her inner thigh, and slowly stroked upwards.

"If I hadn't come looking for you, you'd have been able to…and I feel awful for interrupting you." As her hand reached the apex of Cara's thighs, she cupped her sex, and squeezed gently.

Cara reached for Kahlan's chin, and gently lifted her head so she could see her eyes, and said, "You don't have to do this, Kahlan."

Smiling softly, Kahlan whispered, "I know. But I want to."

Nodding her acceptance, Cara reached for the laces on her hips, and as she loosened them, Kahlan slid her hand inside.

"I was close, so it won't take much," Cara said, as she let her legs fall open a little wider.

As her fingers moved through Cara's folds, Kahlan couldn't help the small, breathy "oh" as she felt how slick Cara was. "You're so wet," she muttered. Hearing Cara's breathing quicken, she moved her finger to her clit, and rubbed gentle circles over it, and said, "And so swollen."

"Kahlan-"

Cutting off Cara's words, she asked, "Is this OK?"

"A little harder," she answered with a small whimper. "And a little faster."

Kahlan moved closer to Cara, moved just a little to get a better angle to work Cara, and as she pressed a little harder, a little faster, Cara groaned her approval.

She was amazed at how warm and soft Cara was, how open and vulnerable she allowed Kahlan to see her. Kahlan reached for her breasts, teased her nipple through her leather until she felt it stiffen, then she moved to the next. Cara's soft whimpers quieted as she began to softly pant and she reached above her head, trying to find purchase on the rough bark of the tree behind her.

Cara's hips began rolling in rhythm with the fingers circling her clit and Kahlan knew she was close. She stilled her fingers, moved them lower. The angle was awkward, and Cara's leathers tight, but she managed to work two fingers inside of Cara.

"Spirits, Kahlan!" she gasped as she bucked her hips onto Kahlan's fingers.

With each thrust, Kahlan hooked her fingers deep within Cara, and roughly rubbed her clit with the palm of her hand. Cara's bucking hips lost their rhythm, her jaw slackened and she loosed a deep, drawn out moan as she began to tighten around Kahlan's fingers.

As her climax hit, she groaned Kahlan's name, soaked Kahlan's hand as her release spilled from her, and bucked onto her still moving fingers erratically.

Kahlan removed her fingers and cupped Cara's still throbbing sex, and rubbed gently, allowing her to ride out the final waves of her orgasm.

Kahlan pulled her hand from Cara's leathers and sat back a little. Smiling shyly at her, she said, "We should get back to camp."

Cara smiled, tried to catch her breath, then chuckled slightly as she said, "Yes, I suppose we should."


End file.
